After the Storm
by StormRain0904
Summary: Bella's sister is murdered. So she decides she's going to find the person responsible, even if it kills her! Det.Cullen has to try to solve the case before that happens.***Lemons later***
1. The beginning of the end?

I always thought I knew how my life was going to be. I had it all planned out. My sister's were going to get married, I was going to be in there weddings, then I was going to be the favorite Aunt to their kids. Eventually I would get married and have my own kids, but only after I had a couple of successful novels on the Best Sellers list. My parents were going to retire and be the most over spoiling grandparents on earth.

Yep, that's how my life was going to be.

But, that not what was happening. No, my life was not going the way I'd planned at all.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 22 years old. I have two older sisters, Rosalie is 27 years old and Victoria is 30, well…she was. That's part of my life that isn't turning out the way I'd planned.

Things were going great until about a year ago. Victoria had been married for almost six years to James; they had two sons, four year old, Jacob and one year old, Seth. While Tori was pregnant with Seth, we started noticing James changing. We didn't know what was going on with him, but we knew things were starting to get rough for Tori. James didn't even get to the hospital until about an hour after Seth was born; he said he "couldn't" leave work. Complete lie, he worked at the local factory and we all knew he didn't work weekends. But, we let it go. Tori seemed fine with it and so, why should we mess it up for her.

James seemed to "work" over more and more over the next few months and Tori started staying at my parents' house with the kids. I was the only one still living at home, I was a Senior at the local college and to save money I lived at home. It wasn't bad really. We had a pool house that my dad and some of his friends converted into a small apartment for me. It looked like a small cottage now. It had a bedroom, living room/ kitchen combo and an office and bathroom. Small, but, perfect for me.

The main house had five bedrooms and four bathrooms, plenty of room for Tori and the boys. My mom of course loved that she was staying over more. None of us really asked her much about why she stayed and what was going on with James. We just…let it go.

Then, my mom started getting sick, at first the doctors thought it was just a cold, and then they thought it was bronchitis, then pneumonia. By then she was in the hospital and after a bunch of tests, they said my mom had Pulmonary Fibrosis. She was slowly losing lung capacity to fibroids, or tumor like things. There was really no cure, they told us.

So, by this time, Tori was staying full time, to "help" out around the house and stay with mom. Again, no one even questioned it. Tori was the oldest, most responsible, it just seemed natural for her to move in and help out. James would come around a few times a week and see her and the kids, he was never rude or mean, but he wasn't overly friendly.

I, of course was involved in my school and part time job and Rosalie lived about 30 minutes away, so she would only come on the weekends. Dad worked fulltime, he was the Police Chief and he also volunteered on the Fire Department two weekends a month.

Tori never complained, or said anything about James not being around, until Seth's 1st birthday party. It was six months ago. At first she didn't want to do anything big, because of all that was happening with mom, but mom told her that we would celebrate no matter what!

So, we had a party, with some of Tori and James' friends that had kids the ages of the boys. James, however never showed up for the party. Tori was mad, she never said it, but we knew she was.

Rose finally said what I guess we should have been asking all along. "What the hell is going on with you and James, Tori?"

"Nothing Rose, nothing." She said with a small shake of her head.

"That's bullsh…."

"Not now, Rose." Dad spoke up. He didn't get involved with our bickering often, but when he did we listened to him.

So, she had let it go. The party ended and Tori and Rose and I cleaned up outside, while mom and dad took the boys in for their bath.

"Ok, spill." Rose threw some trash into a bag and looked over at Tori.

"What?" Tori tried to look like she didn't know what Rose was talking about.

"Don't, _What?_ me! You know _what_ I mean!" Rose glared at Tori.

"I don't know, really, I don't know what happened. One day, I had a loving husband, a son and a baby on the way, and the next, I had this." She swung her arms out in front of her. "James started pulling away while I was pregnant with Seth, and now we barely talk. When I try to ask him about it, he says I'm crazy. He says _I'm_ the one that has pulled away, by coming to stay with mom and help her out." She sat down in one of the patio chairs and looked at me.

"He thinks you should be the one taking care of mom, not me." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, Tori, maybe I should help out more." I sat down across from her and tried to smile.

"No Bella, it wouldn't matter, he started drifting away before mom was even sick." She reached over and patted my arm.

"He's a jerk. Do you think he is cheating on you?" Rose sat down beside Tori and rubbed her back.

"I really don't know. Something is going on, that's for sure." Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think it's time for me to visit my brother in law!" Rose smacked her hand on the table and stood up. "I can't believe you've kept this to yourself." She looked over at Tori.

"I didn't know what to say, Rose." Tori looked sad. I had never really noticed that she looked truly sad.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Rose bent over and hugged her.

"Yeah, it will be." I hugged her and Rose both.

They both laughed and we pulled apart and finished cleaning and went inside to play with the boys before they went to bed.

Things had seemed…not so bad..but not perfect at the time. So how was it that six months later I was sitting between Rose and my dad on my parent's sofa listening to my mom try to muffle her sobs as some stranger told us that my sister, Victoria, was dead?

It didn't make any sense at all.


	2. Some days I hate my job

**I do not own Twilight…SMeyers does…Lucky girl!**

**The characters are hers, but the idea is mine**

~~~EPOV~~~

I hated this part of my job. It was one of the only things that I truly hated. There were aspects of the job that I didn't like, but this, _this_ I hated. You see, I'm a homicide detective. I, well, obviously, investigate homicides. Which doesn't sound like it would be a rewarding career, but I really loved putting the pieces of a crime together and then being able to put a criminal in jail. It gave me great pleasure to tell a family that we had captured the person responsible for the death of their loved ones. But before I could tell them that, I had to tell them that their loved one was dead. That is what part I hated. It was never easy to tell them.

I looked over at my partner and nodded, "Are you ready?"

"As much as I can be." He replied.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay, let's do this." I opened my car door and climbed out. I didn't have a typical police cruiser. I had a dark blue Ford Mustang. It had almost black windows and the headlights and taillights flashed red and blue.

My partner was also one of my closest friends, Jasper Whitlock. We had met while we were in the academy. We got along immediately and it wasn't a surprise that we were put together as partners. We seemed to work off each other. I could tell when people were lying and Jasper could make them talk. He had a way with people. He could make them let their guard down and get them to tell him anything. He was usually calm and collected about it. I on the other hand had been known to lose my temper a time or two. Or ten…but hey, whatever works to get the bad guys, right?

I looked up at the house that we were walking up to. It was very nice, in a nice neighborhood. Large, but not huge, white and well maintained. It had a circular drive and flowers along the walk. Not the type of house you would think of when you think of murder. I had come to learn that most of the things that you think of when you think of a murder aren't true. A lot of murderers are respected members of society, they blend in and people are shocked when they find out about them.

Jasper let out a low whistle. "Nice." He said as we walked up to the door. "This is gonna be a hard one."

"Probably." I nodded and rang the doorbell and waited. We stood there for about a minute and I was getting ready to push the bell again when the door flung open and a very and I mean _very_ pretty blonde opened the door.

She looked at us both carefully and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" Her eyes flicked behind me to my car and then landed back on me and she looked directly into my eyes.

It made me a little uncomfortable, which was not an easy task and I stared at her for a few seconds.

I heard Jasper clear his throat and he held out his hand. "Ma'am, my name is Det. Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock and this is my partner, Det. Edward Cullen." He smiled at her.

The lovely blonde just glanced over at him. "Ok, so, what do you need, Det. Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock?" She smirked.

"We are actually here to speak to..." I glance at the file in my hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan." I look up again. "Are they available?"

The blonde stared at me again. Damn, she had to have the biggest brown eyes ever and I swear she could see all the way through me.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "That would be my parents. Please, come in." She took a step back and opened the door for us to walk past her.

Jasper nodded for me to go in first and smirked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and followed the blonde; I needed to know which sister she was.

I did know some stuff about our victim. Her name was Victoria Swan Summers, 30 years old, married to James Summers, 32 years old; she had 2 children, Jacob and Seth. She was the oldest child of Charlie and Renee Swan. Her siblings were Rosalie Swan Hale, 27 and Isabella Swan, 22. She had attended Indiana University, getting her RN license. She had quit working after the birth of her first son, Jacob, four years ago and hadn't worked since. Her husband, James was a gear grinder at Allison Transmission, he had worked there for 10 years, and they were separated at the time of Victoria's death. We had not been able to locate him at home or work, which was why we were her at her parents home to inform them, as they were the next of kin.

"You can have a seat." The blonde said to us. "I'll get my parents for you." She turned and walked away. We could hear her heels on the wood floor going down the hall. We heard some soft murmurs and then what sounded like a sob.

I sighed and looked at Jasper. He shook his head. We knew this was going to be hard.

"Can I help you?" A tall dark haired man walked into the room. He had his arm wrapped around a blonde haired woman that had an oxygen tank in her hand with the tube running up to her nose. This was unexpected.

"I'm Charlie Swan, and this is my wife, Renee." He held out his hand to me.

"Hello Sir, I'm Det. Edward Cullen, and this is my partner, Det. Jasper Whitlock." I shook his hand and nodded to Jasper. Who extended his hand out and Charlie shook it as well. "Sir. Ma'am." Jasper nodded to Mrs. Swan.

"I'm Rosalie Hale..." The blonde said, stepping from behind her parents. "And this is Bella, we're their daughters." She swept her hand over a small brunette that was standing behind her.

Bella looked up and smiled shyly. If I thought the blonde had eyes that saw right through me, then this girl was able to see my soul. Her brown eyes that were so similar to her sisters looked right into mine and I felt my heart beat speed up. I had to blink and look away. It felt like the room was getting warmer. I glanced at Jasper and he didn't look like he was getting hotter at all.

Charlie Swan helped his wife to the sofa and sat down beside her. Rosalie sat to her left and Bella sat on the end beside Charlie. They were all holding hands.

I think people had a sixth sense about death. They knew deep down that something bad happened. Even if they didn't know what, they knew that we were here to tell them something bad.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter, Victoria Swan Summers, her body was found almost a month ago in Columbus." I just decided to tell them straight out. Why try to sugar coat it.

Mrs. Swan sobbed and slumped into Mr. Swan. Rosalie squeezed her mother's hand and Bella just sat there, staring at me as a tear made its way out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"How…Please…it can't be…" Mrs. Swan was stuttering on her words.

Mr. Swan cleared his throat and closed his eyes before he spoke.

"How did you know it was her? Columbus is an hour and a half from us." He looked at me with the brown eyes that both of his daughters had inherited.

"A month…my baby was alone for a month!" Mrs. Swan sobbed. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear.

"We used dental records to identify the body. We ran them through a data base of all missing persons in our state and the surrounding states and we matched them to your daughter, Victoria." I was trying not to look at Bella, she hadn't said anything and she was just staring off now as tears rolled down her face.

"What happened to her?" This was from Rose.

"Well, Ma'am.." Jasper started.

"Do I look like a damn Ma'am? Call me Rosalie, please!" She stated firmly. If the situation had been different, I would have laughed at her comment, but at the moment it was not appropriate at all to laugh, so I bit my tongue.

Nodding his head, Jasper continued. "Well then, Rosalie, on October 4th a call came in about a body that was found on the side of the road. A man that had hit a deer found it and made the call. The body was wrapped in a quilt and was starting to decompose, so we couldn't make a visual identification. We tried fingerprints, but again, because of the decomposition, we weren't able to. So finally we used dental records."

"But, what happened to _her_?" Rosalie asked again.

"We're still investigating that, Ma'a..Rosalie." Jasper caught himself before he called her Ma'am again.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you have had her for a month, and didn't know it was her? How is that possible?" Mrs. Swan looked up finally from her husband's chest.

"I know this is hard for you, but please believe me when I say, we have been trying day and night to identify the body. It takes time and until the dental records for your daughter were put into the missing person's data base, we had nothing to go on." I tried to comfort her, but I knew it wasn't helping.

"My baby…my poor baby…" She sobbed again turning to her husband.

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan, I know that this is hard on you, but we would like to ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind?" I glanced at Jasper to see what he was thinking.

He flicked his eyes to Bella and then back to me.

I looked at Bella, she was looking down at her hands now and the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, yet she still hadn't spoken a word.

"Of course, Det. Cullen, Det. Whitlock, please, what would you like to know?" Mr. Swan asked us, as he wiped his eyes.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter, Victoria?" I asked him.

"Well, I'd say it was September 26th or 27th …" he glanced at Rosalie for confirmation.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "I was in Chicago for a conference for work, remember? I did talk to her on the phone before I left though, that was on September 25th. ." She looked back to me and glanced at Jasper.

"It was the 27th." Bella finally spoke up. She sighed and looked up. "She was moving back to her house, she….she was going to work things out with James and she was getting some of her clothes and said she would be back to get the boys. But, she never came back."

"Have you heard from James since then? Has he asked about his wife?" I asked as I wrote in my file.

"He called later that night and asked if she was here." Bella was looking down again and messing with the hem of her shirt.

"We told him she was supposed to be with him." Mr. Swan said.

"Tori would never leave her boys for long." Rosalie and Bella said at the same time.

They glanced at each other and half smiled. I smiled also.

"According to our records, a missing person's report wasn't made until….October 7th. Is that true?" I looked at Mr. Swan as I asked this.

"Yes, that is correct. When we spoke to James, well, he said that they were trying to get through some stuff. He said….he told me that he had been having an affair and that Tori found out that day, the 27th, I guess it was. He said that she was upset and told him she didn't know if things would work out, she needed more time. He said she told him that the boys were with us and that she wanted to get away for a few days alone. It seemed out of character for Tori, but he kept telling me she just needed some time to sort through things and she would be back. I…I…" He put his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"We stupidly believed James." Rosalie spoke up.

"Oh, god, my baby girl..." Mrs. Swan sobbed. She was obviously having the hardest time at the moment. It seemed like her breathing was getting more labored as we talked to them.

Jasper noticed this also. "Mrs. Swan, are you alright, ma'am?" He reached over and put his hand on her arm. "I know this if hard, I truly and sorry for your loss. We are going to do everything within our powers to catch the person responsible. The more information we can get now, the better the chances of that happening." He rubbed her arm softly to try to soothe her.

She took in a shaky breath and looked at Jasper. "I want the Son of a Bitch, James Summers put in the electric chair for what he did to my daughter!"


	3. She said what?

**I do not own Twilight…SMeyers does…Lucky girl!**

**The characters are hers, but the idea is mine**

**She said **_**What**_**?**

I couldn't believe my mom said that! What was she thinking? I had been so busy staring at Det. Cullen and his green eyes, that I was only half listening to my mom, until she said that. The detective had eyes that were the color of green grass. I could get lost in those eyes. He was looking at my mom, so I don't think he noticed that I was checking him out. He was very hot! Tall, with dark auburn hair that was all over the place, but it looked purposeful, not messy. He was fit, without looking like a body builder.

Det. Whitlock broke the silence finally. "Why do you feel that James Summers did something to Victoria?" He asked my mother softly.

"I just do. I knew something was wrong months ago. Nobody wanted to say anything to me though. They (she swept her hand over towards my father, sister and myself) all think I'm some fragile piece of china that is too delicate to be disturbed! If it was up to them I think I'd be put on a shelf behind some glass!" She was breathing harder and her face was getting red.

"Calm down Renee." My dad began rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"No, I will NOT calm down! Our daughter was killed! I know HE had something to do with it!" She almost yelled at him.

"Ma'am, please, it's ok to be upset, but we don't want to have to rush you to the hospital or anything, now do we?" Det. Whitlock asked her as he patted her arm.

My mom took a deep breath and looked at Jasper. "Tori talked to me. When everyone else was off living their life and it was just her and the boys here with me, she'd tell me about James. He wasn't always the nicest person to her. The past year has been hard on her. He wasn't the person she married anymore. Until Charlie talked to him last week, I thought he was doing drugs. But then Charlie said he was having an affair, and it made sense. But Tori, well, she loved James. She thought he would straighten out, come back to her and be the man she loved. When I asked her about drugs, she would say, not James, he'd never do drugs. She thought it was work. She thought he was stressed over having another baby and with her not working, that he was worried about money." Mom wiped away a tear as Dad and Rosalie hugged her.

Det. Cullen took a deep breath and looked at Jasper.

Then there was a cry from above.

"Oh, I think the boys are waking up from their naps. Bella, can you get them?" Dad looked over at me. I was actual up before he could even finish the sentence, glad for the distraction. I had been staring at Det. Cullen the entire time my mom was talking. I watched his jaw clench and unclench as mom talked about Tori and her problems. His jaw was perfect and as I thought about how it would feel to run my hand along his jawline, we heard Jacob cry. Good God! What was wrong with me?

"Yeah, of course." I stood up and glanced at Rosalie. I think she had seen me staring, but I don't know.

Rosalie looked over at the Detectives. "Do you think we can finish this another time? I think we need to take care of the boys and let this all settle in."

"I think we can finish up later. Can we come back tomorrow afternoon?" Det. Whitlock asked as he looked around the room at all of us.

"Momma?" I looked over at the doorway and Jacob was standing there. He looked so adorable with his little bed head, sleepy eyed self. He was just beautiful. I know boys are supposed to be handsome, but Jake, he was beautiful. He had the Swan brown eyes and dark brown hair that was cut in a short little boy spike. Jacob resembled Charlie a lot.

"I want Momma. Bwella!" He pouted as he said this.

"Hey there Big Guy!" I walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"How about we go get Seth and get you guys some lunch and then head to the park?" I took his hands into mine and gently squeezed them.

"Bwella…not Seff." Jake still didn't like sharing with Seth.

"Jakey, we have to get Seth." I chuckled and picked him up and left the room. As I walked up the stairs, I could hear the detectives letting my family know when they would be back to finish the questions.

I couldn't believe this. These men were here telling us that Victoria had been killed. KILLED. And I was drooling over one them? Mom said James was mean to Tori. Did he hit her? My God! I was a horrible sister. I was so preoccupied with my life, that I didn't even notice what was going on with her.

I walked into the boys' bedroom. Jake had a twin captain's bed on one wall and Seth had his crib on the other wall. The room had a boat theme, it was painted dark blue on the bottom and then a chair rail separated the room and the top was white. The window was actually rounded like on a ship. There was even a large boat wheel on one wall. Mom had decorated it back when Jacob was born. I sat Jacob down and walked over to the crib. Seth was still asleep. He was lying on his stomach with his little feet pulled up under him making his behind stick up. I patted his bottom. I couldn't help the tears that started falling. These beautiful little boys would never see their mother again. Tori was dead. It broke my heart. It felt like someone was literally grabbing my chest and squeezing my heart. It hurt so much, I couldn't breath. I wiped at the tears, trying to stop them form falling onto Seth's back. Seth was fair, he resembled James more. He still had the brown eyes, but he had dark blonde hair and was fair, more like me and mom also, I guess.

I felt Jake pulling on my leg. "Bwella? Are you sad?" He looked up at me with his big brown eyes full of concern. I cried harder. I took in a shaky breath and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm a little..a lot sad Jakey." I said into the top of his head.

"Why?" He pulled back from my embrace and looked at my face.

"Don't cry." He wiped my face. "Momma cries too. Are you sad like her?"

"I might be." I tried to smile at him.

"Hey." I looked up and Rosie was walking into the room. She looked at me and I had to fight the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes again. She looked so sad.

She rubbed the top of Jacob's head. "Hey kiddo, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Will Momma be home soon?" Jake asked Rosie as he left my arms and went to hers.

"No, not today." Rosie told him.

"Dad took mom to her room to rest." Rosalie looked at me over Jake's head.

"M'kay." I nodded.

Rosalie walked to the doorway and stopped. "Uhh.. Bella…I…ummm….I think we should wait to say anything to..." She looked down at Jake. She seemed like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Yeah…yeah…I agree. That can wait for a little bit". I walked back over to the crib and looked down at Seth.

"Bring him down when he wakes up." She turned and walked out of the room.

I sighed and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Looking around the room my eyes feel on the picture of Tori with Jacob and Seth taken on Seth's first birthday. She looked happy in the picture. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was kneeling down between Seth and Jake, laughing. I always felt like Victoria and Rosalie were the pretty ones. Yeah, we all had brown eyes, inherited from my father, but they both had mom's blonde hair. Tori's had a little bit of red in it when she was in the sun. Me, I had dad's brown hair. I was also pale, I got that from mom, where they both had dad's olive complexion. I think I got all the bad genes from both of my parents.

I looked at the rest of the pictures on the shelf. There was one from when we were younger. I was maybe 13 years old. That would mean Rosie was about 18 and Tori was 21. We were sitting on the swing in the backyard. I was between them. I remembered that day.

"_Come on Rose! Move over so I can sit between you." I whined and tried to push Rosalie over._

"_No Stinkerbelle. I don't want to sit by you. You'll reflect the sun back up on me and put a glare on my face. Why don't you get a tan? We have a pool. Maybe you should use it once in awhile!" She wouldn't budge. _

"_Don't call me that!" I stomped my foot. _

"_Rosalie, move over. The sooner she sits down, the sooner we get this picture over with. I have a date and I really don't want to be late." Tori looked over at Rosie and rolled her eyes. "She is pretty pale isn't she?" She laughed as she said it and grabbed me and pulled me down between her and Rosalie._

"_Come on girls! I want one good picture. It's been ages since you've let me get one of the three of you together." Dad was saying to use from behind the camera._

"_Ok, Ok, we're ready." Rosalie said and smiled showing her perfect smile. Tori was smiling also, with her smile that could be a dental add. Then there I was. Braces and pale white skin! If it wasn't for the eyes, you'd never know we were related._

That was actually the last picture of the three of us together until Tori's wedding. She had been going on a date with James that night. She was so excited about it.

I wonder if Det. Cullen was married. I hadn't noticed a ring, but that didn't mean anything. Stop it! I shouldn't even be thinking about him. What was wrong with me? I should be trying to figure out who killed my sister, not whether or not the hot Detective was single or not!

I was brought back to reality by the whimpers of Seth as he woke up. He sat up in his crib and smiled at me. "Maa" that was really about the only thing he could say.

"Hey baby. Auntie Bella is going take care of you. I promise that I'll find whoever did this to your mommy and I won't get distracted by that cute detective!" I hugged him and kissed his head and headed downstairs to join Rosie and Jacob in the kitchen to eat.

**Hope you all enjoy this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~His Wife and Kids~~**

**EPOV~~**

I sat at the kitchen table in my condo and stared at the file in front of me. I had been here since 3:00 am. I had tried going to sleep around midnight, only to toss and turn and only managed to doze briefly. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw these big brown eyes staring back at me. I'd love to say that the brown eyes I saw belonged to the victim of the case I was working on (sounds sick, but it's true), but they weren't. I kept seeing Bella Swan's brown eyes. She had sat there yesterday just staring at me, but not really focusing on me, and it felt like she was seeing deep into me and was able to see everything about me. It should have creeped me out, but it didn't. I wanted to tell her that it would be ok, and that we would find out who did this to her sister, but I couldn't. The truth was, it had been a week from the time of death until Victoria was discovered. She had been moved, and we didn't have the actual crime scene, _yet._ Since she had been wrapped in the quilt, it had sped up the decomposition process and we had originally thought she had been dead for about three weeks, not one. So it took us longer to identify her.

I really hated that it took us longer to identify her. Her family shouldn't have had to wait that long.

"James Summers, where are you at and why aren't you more worried about your wife?" I wondered aloud as I looked at the DMV photo of him we had. The man that stared back at me was, according to the ID, 6'1" tall and weighed 190 lbs. He had light blonde hair that was almost a military buzz cut and blue eyes. He certainly didn't look like a killer, but that didn't mean he wasn't one. I also knew that even though all roads seemed to lead to him as the killer at the moment that it might not be the case. I had to find him and find out when he had last seen Victoria. There was so much that was missing from this puzzle!

A loud knock at the door startled me out of my thinking. Looking at the clock on the microwave I shook my head as I realized it was probably Jasper, since it was 8:00am.

The knocking started again. "Hang on, I'm on my way!" I yelled at him as I walked across the room and tried to straighten out my shirt along the way.

I automatically looked through my side window to make sure it was him before I opened up the door.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door and turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Damn Edward! What the hell happened to you? Did you stay out all night or did you have someone over?" Jasper laughed as he shut the door and followed me into the kitchen.

"Shut up! I've been working on the case." Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I held the cup up to him. "Want some?"

"Sure, only if you have some milk and sugar." He walked over to my fridge and opened it up, pulled out the milk and smelled it before getting a cup from the cabinet and handing it to me.

"Milk and sugar? And you call yourself a Detective!" I mumbled at him.

"Whatever, so tell me what you've figured out on the Swan case. I know you've been up all night just pouring over the details." He sat down on one of the chairs around my table and began looking through the files.

Sighing I sat down across from him. "Not much, until we find James Summers, we really don't know where she went from her parents' house."

"Weeellll, maybe we should head out to the Summers' house again and see if he's home yet?" Jasper took a drink of his "coffee", milk and sugar, pansy ass!

"That's what I was thinking, then let's go back over to the Swans and see if we can get more info. Let me go grab a quick shower." I finished my coffee and sat the cup in the sink.

"Ok" Jasper nodded, he was still looking through the file and not really paying attention to me.

It took my all of 10 minutes to get ready so we could leave. As I walked back down the hall I could hear Jasper on the phone.

"…I know, I will. Yes, I will. 'K, Love ya too." He said as he got off the phone.

"Was that your wifey?" I chucked as I sat down to put my shoes on.

"Yea, she said to tell you hi. So "hi"." He laughed. "She also told me to tell you that she had a dream last night about a brown eyed girl, that was more involved than you think." He looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that really narrows this down. Almost every female involved has brown eyes! Tell your psychic wife, "Thanks for the info." Jasper's wife was very insightful. She had actually helped us out on more than one occasion. The problem was that most of the "Big Wigs" didn't think she knew what she was talking about.

"Let's go see if we can find Mr. Summers and then we'll go back by parents house to finish up there." I said as I put my gun in my holster and pulled my shirt back down.

"So, ya gonna tell me what it is about this case that has you up all night, or should I say "who"?"

We had been driving in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Jasper asked me this.

I glanced over at him and then back at the road. "What the hell? Why would you say that?"

"Seems to me you've got a certain brown eyed beauty stuck in your head." He chuckled.

"Well, you saw Rosalie Hale." I said, hoping to throw him off.

"Sure, but it wasn't that brown eyed beauty that you kept glancing at yesterday."

"I don't know what you mean." Shit, I really didn't. I mean, why was I thinking about her all night? She barely said ten words to me yesterday, and we were there telling her what I hope will be the worst thing she ever has to hear in her young life.

"Ok, I'll drop it now, but believe me, this conversation will continue!" Jasper laughed again as we turned into the drive of the Summers' house.

"Well, well, well…looks like someone is home." I looked over at Jasper. In the circular drive in front of the house was a red Lexus SC10.

"That's not exactly what I'd call a family car, how about you Jazz?" I pulled up behind the car as he typed the license number into my computer to find out who it belonged to.

"I'm guessing it's a 20 something blonde.." Jasper said as he was waiting for the results to pop on the screen. "Whoa..I was almost wrong. "That car belongs to a 29 year old _strawberry_ blonde." Turning the screen for me to see the picture of the owner's driver license as he laughed.

"Hmm…" I said studying the picture on the screen. "Another brown eyed girl!" I chuckled. "Let's go see how she knows our vic." Opening the car door, I checked my back, even though I knew the gun was there, I just liked to make sure. Some might say I have a bit of OCD. I sometimes checked and over checked things, but in my line of work, you could never check to many times.


End file.
